For the first time
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: On the night of their one year anniversary, Magnus decides that he wants to take things further with Alec. It was going to be a night that neither of them would ever forget. AH AU Oneshot. Rated M R


_A/n: Alright, I know I haven't written anything in eons.. but in my defense I just couldn't bring myself to write very much. My life has been a mess lately and exams are coming up as well which has me dying with stress D; But nevertheless, I came up with this. _

_Now, try to be gentle with this. It's my first mature rated fanfiction.. _

_anyway, _

_enjoy!_

_Third Person POV:_

Magnus bit his lip as he scanned his eyes over the room. He had put his black silk sheets on the bed earlier with a deep blood red duvet. Rose petals were scattered over the floor and bed, giving off a sweet aroma. He had candles placed randomly over the room. He really wanted this to be perfect.

He had finally decided that he wanted to take things further with his boyfriend, Alec. His heart began to race when he thought of him. Alec was the best thing that had ever happen to him, and he wanted this night to be perfect for the both of them. Mostly Alec though.

His breath hitched in his throat. What if Alec would feel pressured to do this? Magnus didn't want that. He didn't want Alec to feel pressured. Magnus took a deep calming breath and tried to relax. He couldn't let Alec see him so worked up.

He left the room and made sure to close the door behind him, he didn't want Chairman Meow to get in the room and wreck everything. He had spent the whole afternoon setting everything up and he wasn't about to let a cat the size of a guinea pig ruin this night.

He went into the kitchen and checked on the food he was cooking. He was going all out for tonight. It was their one year anniversary. The longest relationship Magnus ever had. The longest time that he had ever loved someone so much. He leaned against the counter, trying to control the weakness in his knees. He knew that the first time he had met Alec, it would change his life somehow. Before Alec, he never really cared for his life. He just lived one day after another, doing nothing but partying, getting high or getting in trouble. There were some nights when he either ended up spending the night in a jail cell or in some abandoned ally way.

He remembered how he met Alec. He had ended up in the hospital after a bar fight got out of hand and he gotten in the middle of it. He went to the hospital with a broken nose and a few broken ribs, cuts, and scratches. Alec had been job shadowing with his father. When he had entered the room, Magnus couldn't help but stare at his eyes. They were the most bluest eyes he had ever seen. They were beautiful. Just like him.

So it came as a shock when Alec had approached him before he left the hospital the next morning. Alec had been an adorable stuttering mess. And with a shaking hand he had handed Magnus a little slip of paper with his number on it and hurried down the hall.

Magnus smiled at the memory. But his favorite one would have to have taken place maybe a few months ago. They were just snuggled up on his hot pink couch, wrapped up in a fleece blanket. Alec had been lying on his chest and staring into his eyes, with a cute content smile on his face when he said those three little words that made his heart swell. _I love you. _

It had been the first time that either of them said it. Sure they had made subtle hints but neither of them said the actual thing. So it made Magnus feel happy that this amazing person loved him. And that was the first time that someone said that to him and actually meant it.

He still couldn't believe he could call Alec his _boyfriend_. It still sounded surreal and it still made him feel giddy inside. Not once before Alec, did he think that there would be someone there to love him for who he was, for all his mistakes, faults, flaws. Everything. It was amazing that Alec had accepted him so easily.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard footsteps walking down the hall. He knew it was Alec. He was the only one who had a key to his apartment. Magnus had to stop himself from running out of the kitchen and jumping into Alec's arms. So he calmly walked out of the kitchen and went to the living room where he knew Alec was.

Alec was laying down on the couch with an arm draped over his eyes. Magnus smiled mischievously and jumped on his boyfriend. Alec lost balance on the couch and fell over on top of Magnus.

"Hello there" Magnus said, gazing lazily up at Alec.

"Hey" Alec said with a blush.

"Happy one year, baby" Magnus said with a smile.

Instead of replying, Alec leaned his head down and pressed his lips to Magnus'. Magnus let his eyes slip shut and pressed his back to Alec's. He wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and pulled him closer, if it was possible. Alec's hand started roaming over Magnus' sides and shoulders. They kissed languidly for a few minutes before Magnus pulled away.

"We got to stop or else supper will be burned" Magnus teased.

"You can cook?" Alec asked.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Of course I can. I don't just live off of take out."

Alec got off Magnus and pulled him up. When Magnus stood up, Alec pulled him close and placed a tender kiss on the side of his neck. Magnus sighed and leaned into Alec. He could feel the other boys body heat against his own body, it was intoxicating. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Just Alec lovingly kissing Magnus' neck and Magnus leaning against Alec.

But all too soon, Magnus pulled away. Alec let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his slightly sweaty hair. He grimaced.

"I'm serious, we got to go check on the food or else this whole place is going to be up in flames" Magnus said with a small laugh.

Alec rolled his eyes. Of course, only Magnus would be concerned about eating food just when things were getting hotter. But he didn't want the food to go to waste, so he just followed his boyfriend into the small kitchen in the apartment he sometimes shared with Magnus.

The kitchen smelled amazing though. It smelled of spices and pasta and some other good smelling thing that he couldn't detect. He was amazed that Magnus could cook. He just thought that he lived off of take out most of the time and other times just coffee and donuts.

"It smells amazing" Alec said.

Magnus turned to Alec and gave him a smile. "Thank you."

Magnus went over to the stove and started to finish off what he had started to cook. He could hear movement behind him but didn't turn around, it was just Alec. But then he felt strong arms encircle his waist and a body against his back. Magnus sighed and leaned back into Alec. No matter how many times those arms hold him, the feeling of it being new and exciting never faded or got old. Magnus sometimes thought that Alec was the most constant thing in his life. For the last year, he had been.

"I love you, so much" Alec muttered into the side of Magnus' neck.

"I love you too, more than anything else" Magnus replied a little breathlessly.

Magnus turned around and brought Alec's head up and pressed his lips to his. Alec's arms tightened around him and it brought him closer to the other boy's body. Just as Magnus was about to deepen the kiss, Alec pulled away.

"The food?" Alec said with a glint in his eyes.

"Right" Magnus said unemotionally and took out the food from the stove. He had made baked pasta. Alec's favorite.

As Magnus was making the final preparations on supper, Alec went and set the table. He took out two plates, forks, and glasses. He even found a candle and put it in the middle of the table and flicked off the lights. The room was dimly lit, it was romantic.

Magnus brought out the dishes and put them on the table and a bottle of wine. They gave each other a look of longing and sat down.

Not much was said while they ate. Just a stray comment from Alec how good it was, or one from Magnus saying how much he loved Alec. Every time Magnus did that, Alec's heart would pick up pace and his face would heat up.

After they had eaten, they cleared up the dishes and Alec went to sit on the couch in the living room while Magnus went and got the dessert from the fridge. He came out with a dish of chocolate covered strawberries with whipped cream. Another one of Alec's favorites. He placed the dish down gently on the coffee table in front of them. He picked up a chocolate and whipped cream covered strawberry and turned to Alec.

"Open" Magnus commanded.

Bright spots of red dotted the top of Alec's cheekbones but he opened his mouth anyway. Magnus placed the strawberry in his mouth and Alec took a bite, but got whipped cream on his lips.

"You got some whipped cream on your lips" Magnus pointed out with a soft laugh.

Just as Alec brought his hand up to wipe it away, Magnus stopped him. Alec shot him a strange look but Magnus shook his head and brought Alec's hands into his own.

"No, let _me_ get it" He said in a low, sensual tone.

Magnus heard Alec take in a deep, sharp breath as he leaned in. He placed his lips on Alec's top lip and gently sucked off the whipped cream. Alec made a soft noise in the back of his throat and poked his tongue out and started to prod at Magnus' bottom lip. Magnus smirked and opened his mouth, letting Alec's tongue in.

Magnus let Alec's hands go and tangled his own in the other boys raven black hair. Alec's hands went to the small of Magnus' back and slipped his fingers underneath the material of his shirt. His fingers trailing up and down Magnus' back. He could feel him shudder.

Magnus took his hands out of Alec's hair and brought them to his waist, pulling Alec on top of him. Alec shivered for a moment. His fingers went to the hem of Magnus' shirt and he started to tug it upward. Magnus, sensing what Alec was trying to do broke away from their kiss and quickly discarded his shirt onto the living room floor.

Alec took a quick glance at Magnus' toned chest. Tanned skin and abs, slightly glistening with sweat. Alec bit his lip and went to kissing Magnus' neck. He gently sucked on the tender flesh between his neck and shoulder. He heard Magnus' soft moans in his ears. It just made him want Magnus even more.

"A-Alec," Magnus started in a breathless whisper, "We should take this to the bedroom."

Alec nodded against Magnus' heated flesh and got up from his lap. He pulled Magnus up and resumed kissing him passionately. They started to make thier way to the bedroom, only pausing once to rid Alec of his own shirt. When they got to the door of the room, Alec pushed Magnus against it and started to kiss down his jaw, to his neck, and then his chest. When he came to the hem of Magnus' jeans he peered up at his boyfriend and saw that he was biting his lip. Alec smirked and made his way back up to Magnus' lips.

Magnus was getting a little impatient so he grabbed onto Alec's arms and pushed him against the door. He looked into Alec's eyes with a predatory gaze. Alec gulped visibly as Magnus brought his lips to his ear.

"You know, I don't like to be teased _Alexander_" Magnus said lowly.

But before Alec could reply, Magnus opened the door and pushed him inside the room. He shut the door behind them. He went back to ravishing Alec's lips as they stumbled over to Magnus' over sized bed. When the back of Alec's knees bumped into the bed, Magnus pushed him down onto it. Alec scrambled up to the top of the bed, where the giant black pillows were. Magnus got on the bed and climbed on top of his boyfriend.

Magnus kissed Alec as his hands went down the the zipper of Alec's jeans. He could feel him straining against the fabric. Magnus played with the button and zipper for a moment before undoing the button and unzipping his jeans. He heard Alec make a low, frustrated noise.

"Patience, dear" Magnus muttered sweetly.

Alec sighed in frustration. He felt like he was going to explode from all of these sensations he was feeling. It was simply unbearable. And if Magnus didn't do something that wasn't teasing, Alec would surely do something embarrassing. He clenched his eyes shut and his head flopped back down onto the pillows.

"Magnus.. Please" Alec said pleadingly.

"Please what, darling?" Magnus said with a smirk as he went to pull Alec's pants off his toned legs.

"Please.. just make love to me already" He gasped out. He heard Magnus draw in a deep breath and heard his pants fall to the floor by the bed.

"Not yet, babe. I'm having fun" Magnus murmured in a seductive tone.

Alec groaned and started to writhe under his boyfriend. This was just maddening. Nobody told him that it would be so frustrating to have sex with your boyfriend. He sighed deeply when he felt the ghost of Magnus' finger trail over the painful bulge in his underwear. He whimpered lowly when Magnus removed his fingers.

Alec opened his eyes, and the first thing that he noticed was that Magnus was wearing much more clothes than he was. It made him feel a little self-conscious but this was not the time to get shy. They were going to end up seeing each other naked anyway.

"You're wearing too much clothes" Alec said between another wave of pleasure.

"Am I? Well, maybe you could.. just take them off for me" Magnus replied with a devious grin.

Alec's pupils dilated with lust. He gently pushed Magnus off of him and climbed on top of Magnus, straddling his hips. He gave Magnus a look of lust and leaned forward to place a deep kiss on his lips before trailing his hands down to the hem of Magnus' shirt. Alec tugged it up and Magnus arched his back so Alec could get the shirt off. Alec leaned down and placed searing kisses over Magnus' chest. They were definitely going to leave marks.

Alec scooted down Magnus' legs. He was now resting on his thighs. With shaking hands, Alec popped the button on his boyfriend's leather pants and unzipped them. He took a deep breath as he realized that Magnus didn't wear anything under those sinfully tight pants. Alec started to pull them down, a little shyly at first and then with a boost of confidence, he pulled them off all the way.

His eyes roamed over Magnus. He was truly beautiful, Alec concluded. Magnus had pitch black hair that was currently fanned out around him like a dark halo of a fallen angel. His eyes were a pretty green-yellow color that seemed so exotic. His skin was a lovely golden color, and under that skin laid sinuous muscle. Cat like.

Suddenly, he was on his back again and Magnus was hovering over him. Love and lust clouded his vision.

"Now you're the one wearing too much, _Alexander_" Magnus said in a breathy tone, into Alec's ear.

Alec arched his back and brushed himself up against Magnus' body, trying to convey a message to his boyfriend. Magnus smirked, and pushed Alec back down onto the bed. His fingers coming to the hem of Alec's boxers. He could hear Alec's labored breathing.

"Just do it already" He groaned.

Magnus complied and tugged off Alec's black boxers. His breath caught in his throat as he stared down at the boy in front of him. He didn't know what he did to deserve this amazing person. To call him his boyfriend.

Magnus leaned down and placed himself on top of Alec. So many sensations running through him. He took one of Alec's hands in his own and kissed his palm. He then laid it back onto the bed, beside him and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to do anything that you're not sure of" Magnus said, sincerely.

Alec looked into his eyes, straight on. "Yes. I am sure, I haven't been so sure in my life."

Magnus' eyes teared up a little bit, and he reached over to the little bedside table. He opened a little drawer and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for. He smiled and closed the drawer and leaned back over Alec.

"This whole thing will be a little painful, since its your first time. So I'm going to use this," He gestured to the bottle. "To make things a little less painful and uncomfortable."

Alec nodded and closed his eyes lightly. Magnus couldn't imagine a sight more beautiful than this.

He opened the bottle with shaky fingers, and poured some on the palm of his hand. He closed the cap and flung it somewhere on the floor. He coated himself with the cherry scented semi-liquid. He lined himself up with Alec.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked one last time.

"I'm sure" Alec replied.

Magnus took a deep breath and pushed himself into Alec. He let out a little groan. The sensations he was feeling were so overwhelming, in the best way possible though. He had done this many times before, but nothing was as special as this moment with Alec.

When he was fully inside Alec, he waited a few moments. To let Alec adjust. He didn't want to hurt the one person that means the world to him. Alec opened his eyes.

"Move" Was all Alec said.

And that was enough incentive for Magnus. He started to move, shakily at first but soon figured out a nice slow pace. The whole room was quiet, minus the little noises and sighs that would be emitted from their mouths.

After a little bit, Magnus felt the familiar tightening in his stomach. He clenched his eyes and rested his forehead on Alec's shoulder. Pressing kisses there.

"M-Magnus.. I-I'm gonna" Alec stuttered out.

"Me too. Don't worry" Magnus breathed.

And soon, they were both riding out their climaxes together. It was a mind blowing experience to Magnus. He dropped down on top of Alec. He placed his head where his heart was. He could hear it thrumming fastly. Alec gently combed through Magnus' sweaty hair.

"That was amazing" Alec said softly.

"It was. Thank you for letting me experience that with you" Magnus replied sleepily.

Alec adjusted himself so he was more comfortable and wrapped his arms around Magnus' back. Holding him to his chest tightly. Never wanting to let go.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

_A/n: Oh gosh... that is all I have to say. _

_Review?_

_oxo,_

_Chantelle. _


End file.
